


Pointed Problems

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drink shared between old friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointed Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Gryphonrhi, why is there ALWAYS a drink involved when I write your prompts?

Guinan pored another drink from the bottle she'd kept under the counter. "So just what are you aboard for? I haven't seen you in… what, six decades?"

Rebecca laughed softly, accepting her glass and sipping it appreciatively. "Mm, good. That's pre-First Contact, isn't it?"

"Yes… and you're dodging the question." Guinan pinned her friend with a look of 'trust me'. 

Rebecca relented, fingers playing with the glass. "When things went… odd, and so many of us found our lives resuming, there was a relative peace for a small time. The Game was there but we wanted to explore the world. Unfortunately, the head hunters are still out there. With today's media and security, it's a little harder to dispose of headless bodies or explain away the lightning storms."

"You ran across a headhunter, and got out of dodge?" Guinan asked, keeping her voice low.

"Something of the sort. I'm officially here as a civilian expert in antiquities, as the ship is going to one of those lost colonies rumored to be the result of a crashed Earth ship."

"Unofficially, you're dodging the hunter, or the consequences?"

Rebecca smiled. "Do I ever leave a problem behind me?"

"Not the pointed ones."


End file.
